


But That's Not The Winchester Way, Is It?

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But doesn't have to, Can been read as Wincest, Family, Feelings, Gen, M/M, Sad, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean mag Sams neue Freundin nicht. Sam ist es müde, es ihm zu erklären.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But That's Not The Winchester Way, Is It?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But That's Not The Winchester Way, Is It?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833596) by [nightsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy). 



> Klingt im Original besser. Wie eigentlich alles … aber ich wünsche dennoch viel Spaß :)  
> Und nichts gehört mir!

„Warum bringst du sie immer noch her?“

Deans Stimme reißt Sam aus seinen Gedanken und er fährt herum, trifft die Augen seines Bruders. Dean lehnt im Türrahmen, der in die Küche führt, und hat seine Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt. Er sieht nicht glücklich aus.

Sam seufzt und lehnt sich zurück, seine Hüfte ruht auf der Arbeitsplatte. „Dean …“

„Nein, ernsthaft. Keine Entschuldigungen. Sag mir, warum du sie immer noch hier her bringst.“ Seine Stimme wird ein wenig lauter und Sam weiß, dass er sich bemüht nicht durchzudrehen, zu schreien, oder etwas zu zerbrechen.

„Sie lebt sozusagen hier“, sagt Sam sanft, sieht ihn entschuldigend an und runzelt die Stirn. „Ich habe dir das schon gesagt.“ Er beobachtet Dean, sieht wie dessen Kiefer sich anspannt und er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballt, seine Arme immer noch gekreuzt. Er ist so kurz vorm durchdrehen, Sam weiß das. Er wünscht er müsste es Dean nicht wieder und wieder sagen, wünschte er würde sich erinnern und es einfach dabei belassen. Aber das tut er nicht. Jede Nacht kommt er zu Sam und versucht ihm Vernunft beizubringen.

**Es sind du und ich, Sammy. Du und ich. Niemand anderes.**

Sam wünscht. Das tut er wirklich. Es schmerzt ihn jedes mal, wenn er den Ausdruck auf Deans Gesicht sieht, so als hätte Sam ihn verraten oder ihn ausgeschlossen.

„Nein, das hast du nicht“, knurrt Dean, macht einen Schritt nach vorne und Sam versucht still zu halten, aber er zuckt ein wenig, versucht zurückzuweichen, obwohl die Arbeitsplatte hinter ihm ihn davon zurückhält. „Du hast mir nicht eine verdammte Sache erzählt. In einer Sekunde sind es du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt, gegen Monster kämpfend und das tuend was wir am besten können, und in der nächsten Sekunde hast du diese Braut die du nicht einmal kennst im Bunker, in **unserem Zuhause** , und du machst dir nicht einmal die Mühe, mit mir darüber zu diskutieren?“ Er guckt verwirrt, enttäuscht, und Sam versteht es.

„Ich weiß Dean, verdammt“, murmelt er, fährt sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar, streicht es zurück und hinter sein Ohr. Es ist in den letzten Jahren viel länger geworden. Er schneidet es nicht mehr so oft. Dean hat das früher für ihn gemacht, doch inzwischen nicht mehr.

„Aber du hast es nicht verstanden. Ich sage es dir, und du vergisst es. Jedes verdammte Mal **vergisst** du es“, sagt er, seine Stimme bricht bei den letzten Worten. Er schnieft und räuspert sich, schüttelt den Kopf und richtet sich auf. Er kann sich genau jetzt nicht damit befassen.

**„Du bist gestorben, Dean. Vor fünf Jahren.“**

Die Stille fühlt sich an, als würde sie ihn ersticken, der Raum fühlt sich dunkler an, kühler. Dean sieht aus, als sei sein Herz gebrochen. „Nein. Nein, ich bin hier“, versucht er und erstarrte. „Ich bin verdammt noch mal hier.“

„Du bist ein Geist, Dean“, schnappt Sam. „Ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte deine Knochen nicht verbrennen, Ich konnte dich nicht sterben lassen, nicht wirklich. Also habe ich dich bleiben lassen. Aber ich bin erschöpft. Ich bin müde und ich möchte dir nicht jede Nacht erzählen, dass du gestorben bist und ich dich nicht wieder zurückholen konnte. Ich kann das nicht mehr.“

Sam erwartete einen Berg von Fragen. Er war niemals so ausgerastet. Aber stattdessen beobachtet Dean ihn nur und studiert sein Gesicht.

„Sammy?“, sagte Dean, seine Stimme ganz weit weg, obwohl er genau vor ihm steht. „Bist du glücklich? Mit diesem Mädchen, ist sie gut für dich?“

Er hört sich an wie eine Mutter, die sich sorgen um ihren Sohn macht und Sam möchte fast lächeln, aber er kann nicht.

„Ja, das bin ich“, lügt Sam und nickt. „Sie ist gut für mich.“ Das ist jetzt wahr. Sam wünscht sich fast, es wäre nicht so.

„Gut.“ Dean nickt, seine Stimme ist sogar noch weiter weg und nun lächelte er, schwach, aber aufrichtig. Sam ist nicht einmal sicher, ob Dean bemerkt hat, dass es ein Bluff war, ob er es einfach nur ignoriert, oder ob er es einfach nicht mehr erkennen kann. Aber er übt keinen Druck aus, streckt einfach nur den Arm aus und klopft auf Sams Schulter, und Sam kann den Zwang dahinter fühlen, er denkt fast, Dean sei echt, aber dann verschwindet er und Sam bleibt alleine in der Küche zurück.

Er weiß wo Deans Knochen sind, weiß er könnte sie verbrennen und das alles stoppen, könnte Dean **und** sich selbst aus diesem Elend befreien, das sie jede Nacht durchlebten.

**Aber das ist nicht die Winchesterart, richtig?**


End file.
